


论眼镜的特殊应用

by Bath_Lily_sxsxn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bath_Lily_sxsxn/pseuds/Bath_Lily_sxsxn





	论眼镜的特殊应用

论眼镜的特殊应用  
*不是现实向，用了《鬼畜眼镜》的设定，戴眼镜会变鬼畜S，接受不了不要点  
*请大家监督数到四跟我一起变勤劳

“我…我再也不上楼了！”

“我以后再也不上楼找你了！”

权顺荣住6层，全圆佑住11层，虽然同一栋楼，他们的工作总是很忙，留给肌肤相亲的时间也只有偶尔的几个周末。全圆佑的恋爱哲学大概是小猫钓鱼，三心二意，不是对象上的三心二意，是相处上的三心二意，没必要时时刻刻黏在一起，成年人了，做一对周末情人也不错，还能给生活再来点仪式感。

不过现在，他的小男朋友气鼓鼓像只河豚，充气的脸颊肉抖抖抖，嘴里蹦出点赌气的话，手撑着腰，刘海儿前一阵剪齐了，盖脑门儿盖得工工整整。

可爱，全圆佑胳膊上还搭着没挂的西装，随便扔到沙发上去抱他。

好想欺负他。

/  
刚才已经做了一次了，衣服都没换就做了一次了，权顺荣不知道今天全圆佑为什么跟平时不太一样，新换的镜框不太能评价好看不好看，结实倒是一定的，运动型，轻易还拽不下来。

刚才权顺荣撇着腿坐在沙发上，穿正装的男人就把自己的东西自然无比地塞进他嘴里，姿势是居高临下，态度是冷淡睥睨，权顺荣卷起舌头挡，就被捏住下巴撬开嘴，不等他动，全圆佑自己抽插起来，皮带扣冰凉，贴着权顺荣的脸，跟着下身的动作一点点刻深皮肤上的印子。

没嘴巴讲话了，权顺荣只能用眼神表达不满，全圆佑动作太密，每次只带进一点点空气，胡乱的呜呜咽咽像虎崽饿肚子要讨奶，今天格外冷淡的男人并没有什么于心不忍的想法，欠了欠身退出来，小白牙卡着冠状沟，前端还在温热的口腔里歇着，他抬抬腰，挺翘的性器就戳到硬颚，权顺荣急得哼哼，短促地叫了一声。

“没这么便宜”，他拍拍小老虎已经发烫的脸，指甲绕着皮带扣的印子走了个圈儿，“想要我射脸上还是射嘴里？”

“唔、哪里都不行”

“答对了”

“因为我要射里面才行”

/  
太凶了，先被顶在门板上，以为要直接进去又被翻了个面儿，权顺荣没设防，亮出手腕就给他钳住，全圆佑的大腿挤进腿缝，膝盖撞一撞，小老虎就乖乖坐在地板上。

要走当然不行，说再也不来了当然也不行，刚卸下的腰带皮质柔软，正好一抽绑在门把上，全圆佑看他哼哼唧唧瞪着眼，这样也可爱，全圆佑蹲下来笑:“你不是想走吗”

“门就在这里。”

“走啊。”

/  
本来准备了威士忌，冰块漂着，全圆佑面无表情的时候就有点让人害怕，轮廓优越的脸很是淡漠，他拿着玻璃杯过来，把权顺荣的扣子解开了一颗。

为什么不解开两颗呢，权顺荣撅着嘴看他，下一秒杯子里的酒就倒下来，布料柔软，很容易就洇湿，显出胸口两颗的形状，小小的。

“我好渴哦”，比平时压得更低的低音，全圆佑一本正经地撒娇，“可是顺荣太坏了”

“把酒都喝掉了”

还剩一点儿，全圆佑用手指蘸着往他嘴上抹，动作粗鲁，吸上来深吻的动作更粗鲁，腥甜的酒气弥漫到口腔，嘴唇破了一点皮。

“抱歉，弄疼你了。”

“呼呼”，戴眼镜的男人跪在地上吹气，现在怎么突然温柔得六亲不认，权顺荣开口呛他。

“我哪有喝……”，冰块，该死的冰块，全圆佑含着那块冰凉的立方体贴上他嘴唇，本来没什么感觉的小伤口被刺激到火辣辣，小臂绑得有点酸，权顺荣不满地哼哼，也拿膝盖去撞他。

今天跟疯了一样，满身酒气，该死的男人衔着该死的冰块磨蹭，压着胸前的一点笨拙地挪，没一会儿舌头也伸出来舔，贪婪地去汲取每一滴威士忌，冰和火的温度差嘛，全圆佑深谙此道，单凭一张嘴就把他的小老虎舔得软绵绵。

可是那里又很硬。

/  
从唇尖到肚脐，又从肚脐到唇尖，破碎的吻变成轻咬。

“你今天疯了吗！”，回答是亲一口再咬一口，惩罚加上威胁，全圆佑把绑手的皮带抽紧，这样被吊着实难受，小老虎决定先行示弱，睫毛被泪水浸的湿漉漉。

“是顺荣、不乖”

“呜…把酒都喝掉了”

“啊”，全圆佑推高了眼镜又笑，“那就更要惩罚了。”

/  
是说不舒服要去床上，全圆佑逗着喊了好几声老公才同意，解开皮带的时候又没完没了地要给他呼呼，好痒，权顺荣挣扎了下，那男人做恍然大悟状。

“所以，喜欢更凶一点吗？”

抱着去床上，急不可耐的小老虎靠到枕头上解开扣子要自己摸摸，全圆佑挑挑眉，皮带没带来还有领带，平时怎么没觉得这人绑东西这么麻利，抚慰自己的权利瞬间就被剥夺。

“不可以”，无限逼近的脸还是帅的要死，权顺荣不知道他要干什么，“今天只能因为我高潮”

凭什么把这么霸道的话讲得理所应当，权顺荣拿牙齿磕他额头，不深不浅的牙印，全圆佑倒也没生气，嘴唇贴上权顺荣额头。

“好痛哦”

“顺荣给我也呼呼”

才不要，权顺荣把脑袋扭过去闭紧眼，拿小腿别全圆佑的胳膊，没得逞，全圆佑的声音又飘到耳边了：“如果再这样不乖”

“脚也要绑起来。”

/  
衣服是脱干净了，四肢都被绑好的小老虎只能接着呜呜咽咽，床边的垫子是新换的，坐过去脚贴着凉凉滑滑的硅胶，全圆佑从后面过来，眼睛也给蒙上了。

热热的呼吸喷在权顺荣翘高的性器，全圆佑却没像他所想一样给他含，小巧的刮刀折出来，“别动”

“不然会弄破的。”

陷入半暗中的人还没弄清楚发生了什么，垫子上就落了一小片的耻毛，慢慢刮干净的下身有种奇异的凉和痒，全圆佑的手指在袒露的皮肤上轻轻戳，抬手摘掉了眼罩。

“好漂亮”

“这里也漂亮”，权顺荣的性器被握在他手里，指尖挠一下，小老虎就敏感到蜷起腿。

为什么做完这么羞耻的事情又说这么羞耻的话，全圆佑没给他脸红的时间，无情的双手把小人儿翻过来操，都这样了还征求什么意见，说了腿张不开难受，戴眼镜的男人还要硬往里面塞，锁紧的狭小后庭要被逼到骨骼贴骨骼，全圆佑捏了把满指痕的屁股，有点可怜，刚才被莫须有的“惩罚”拍到汗津津，顺滑剂都挤出来点沾湿穴口。

“这样夹很紧也很好”

“可是我不喜…唔！”，可能今天的主题是驯养，绑住手脚的虎崽没法当家作主，一下顶到底的性器又刺激出权顺荣的泪水，瞪大眼睛扑簌扑簌掉泪，本来已经进来了还要塞手指，全圆佑的指尖勾在穴口往外掰，另一只手绕到前面揉被刮干净的地方，毛孔处还留着一点茬，硬硬的又痒痒的，权顺荣低下头去看，吐出前液的顶端翘得更高了，被挑逗的痒磨得人身子乱扭，后穴里那根东西就顶到更敏感的地方。

“都湿成这样了，还说不喜欢”，手指动一动他又笑，眼镜框压着权顺荣出汗的后颈，硬得发疼还是没法释放，小老虎艰难地扭头撒娇，“圆…老公……”

“解开好不好…”

“想、想用腿”

“嗯…唔！用腿勾着圆佑的腰做”

“就、那样做、好不好嘛……”

/  
好像成功了，脚腕解开，全圆佑又蹲下来给他呼呼，手掰开大腿从内侧一路舔上来，鼻尖绕着囊袋磨，又拱上去舔那些短短的毛根，太痒了，权顺荣抬腿夹自己男朋友的脑袋，结果是被更大力地掰开。

全圆佑强迫他低头看自己被进入的样子，刚才后入的冲撞太过分，微微红肿的穴口让体液浸湿，再被全圆佑的手指抹的亮亮的。捅进去一点点又退出来，权顺荣收紧屁股去夹他，“别闹了……”

还是没有弄清情况啊，全圆佑推了推眼镜笑出声，先顺小老虎的意思让他坐上来，完全进去之后轻轻顶了顶，把头靠在权顺荣肩头。

“小老虎被操的时候怎么叫呢？”

“嗯…顺荣给我听听好不好？”

“好讨厌…”，小小声的抱怨刚说了个头，脚腕就又被环住了，这次是个冰凉的金属物，权顺荣抬高一点看，什么时候拿的手铐，他腰快没力气，只能又掉几滴眼泪，稳固的榫卯结构没人能脱身，全圆佑手掌托着他的屁股，猛然放开力气，小老虎就重重坐下去吞干净男人的性器。

手也绑着脚也扣着，本来就进去了，现在只能进去的更深，呜呜咽咽的虎崽仰着头嘤咛，掌握了情况后没忘记撒娇：“不、不要了…不要了老公”

“不、不…不要了，顺荣不要了…呜……”

“为什么不要”

“你不喜欢老公了吗”，完全操开的穴口又被迫纳入一根不怀好意的手指，全圆佑抠着敏感的内壁在权顺荣高潮的临界点试探，“不是、不是”，一边哭一边摇头，磕磕巴巴说不清话的小老虎又可怜又可爱，他咽口口水接着问。

“唔、那为什么不要了……”

“老公想要给你更多的”

又从哪里来的振动棒，全圆佑开了小档位塞进权顺荣嘴里，手环到背后顺毛：“顺荣乖…舔热了才能给你用哦”

就差一点点却怎么也不给，权顺荣口水流的滴滴答答的，已经是顾不上羞耻的节点，乱七八糟舔了一阵之后全圆佑退出来，小巧的振动器很容易就塞进去，因为脚被铐着，男人的性器抽出来还是紧紧抵在那，全圆佑挺挺腰把振动器顶得更往里，摸索着开大了档位，两个人的性器同频率颤抖着。

“嗯……以后不可以说，呼…说圆佑坏了”

“不可以说、呼…再也不上来”

“再也不上来找圆佑了……嗯！”

“唔！…好、好”，擎着腰的小老虎被后穴里的机械运动顶得乱七八糟，只能一个字一个字勉强回答。

“因为……因为这样我就”

“就会忍不住这样…呼……忍不住把你弄到出、出不了门”

“都是、都是…唔，都是顺荣不乖”

“唔！我……”，终于射出来的小老虎已经没力气哭了，颤巍巍的性器贴着全圆佑小腹，叫床叫到干涩的嗓子发酸，整个人瘫在全圆佑肩头，那人大发慈悲关掉了振动器，自己撸动几下在小老虎的臀缝里泄干净。

“我、我知道了……”，又被温热打得一颤，彻底被调教到乖顺的小虎崽补上回答。

“老公”

 

//  
今天全圆佑没戴眼镜，推到门板上只是临别前亲一下，权顺荣还是被吓到腿有点软，可怜巴巴的表情配上软软的一句老公，也不知道这样能不能被放过。

“怎么突然叫这个，你有事求我？”，全圆佑站直身子看他，权顺荣要被他气到翻白眼，真是吓到忘了，平时哪会叫这个。

刚才也忘了，那个眼镜。

就是他自己送给全圆佑的。


End file.
